rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Nemrtví
Následky nekromancie aneb debata o rozličných typech nemrtvých a jejich neutralizaci jakožto i o nekromancii jako takové Autor: Isiel Silversun Snowdawn, mág Kirin Tor a Mistr Arcana Měsíční Věže Přednášeno v prvních měsících roku po pádu Krále Lichů v prostorách Elrendar Keep a na lokacích Morových zemí (volně posbíráno a přeloženo z wowpedie, knih i jiných zdrojů) Nekromancie a nekromanti Nuže tedy, zopakujme si termíny a znalosti, které vám měli utkvět v myslích během exkurze do Scholomance - třeba s nimi seznámíme přítomné, kteří měli tu smůlu, že na ně na exkurzi nezbyla místa. Též se pokusím odpovědět na anonymní dotazy, které jste měli možnost zaslat do Arcana na mé jméno během týdne po exkurzi. Dostanete i prostor na otázky na místě. thumb|400px Nekromancie je pro mágy z Dalaranu zakázanou a ilegální formou magie, která krom animace mrtvých skýtá mnohé další nechutné účinky. Nekromant může vysát život a ostařit tak bytost podobně jako černokněžník, popřípadě ji tak zcela zahubit. Může na vás seslat nemoci, na které neexistuje lék a které vás zabijí a promění v jeho nemrtvého služebníka, nebo vás promění v hnijící a stále chodící hroudu masa. Nekromanti jsou sesilatelé arkánní magie, kteří manipulují silou smrti a postupně jsou jí sami pohlceni - obvykle se nakonec sami stanou nemrtvými. Postupem času se mění, jejich pleť je sinalá, oči prázdné, mění se barva vlasů, pokud jim zůstanou. A jistě, nezapomeňme na to, že dříve či později každého nekromanta prozradí pach, co se kolem něj začne šířit. Hniloba je to nejpřívětivější slovo k popisu onoho odéru. thumb|left|300px Nekromancii lze použít k rekonstrukci masa a kostí nemrtvých stvůr, a tak je znovu uvést do "funkčního stavu" i poté, co byly zničeny. Proto speciálně silné kostěné golemy nekromanté i po zničení zkoušejí "posbírat" pro další použití. Stejně tak naši... spojenci Opuštění... nepohrdnou rezervními částmi těla, kdekoli je najdou. Podle legendy prý existuje i varianta nezkorumpovaných nekromancerů... já sama jsem ale nikoho takového nikdy nepotkala. Možná o tom někdo z vás ví více? Královna Bánší využívá nekromantů k tomu, aby léčila, posílila a doplnila či nahradila své ztracené vojáky - Opuštěné. Nekromanti, kteří jí slouží - někteří nedobrovolně - zkoumají "opravy" nemrtvých, dokáží osvobodit uvězněné nemrtvé z vlivu Pohromy a zkoumat mocná kouzla, co by jednou, možná, vrátila opuštěným život. Je jen málo tak odporných věcí jako nekromancie - studium určené k oživení a ovládání mrtvých těl. Nekromant je nepřítelem života i světla a nejodpornější činy v historii souvisí právě s používáním nekromancie. Tak jako zrada Dar'khana Drathira a jeho opakované návraty ze smrti. Historie nekromancie Nekromancii jako takovou údajně používali Nathrezimové již při prvním vpádu Plamenné legie, kdy tvořili z padlých těl nočních elfů nemrtvé. Nemrtví tedy existovali napříč Azerothem od pradávna, nejčastěji ve formě revenantů, wraithů či duchů. Původ moderní nekromancie se ovšem datuje k První Válce, kdy Gul'danovi nekrolyté vyvinuli schopnost oživit mrtvoly jako kostlivé válečníky pro Hordu. thumb|300px Během První války byli použiti poprvé jakožto válečný nástroj, když se nekrolyté Staré Hordy naučili animovat mrtvoly na bojišti jakožto kostlivé válečníky, které použili proti Alianci. Později se studia nekrolytů vyvinula v nekromancii, formu magie použitou predominantně během Třetí války, kdy Kult Zatracených rozšířil Nemrtvý Mor Lordaeronem. Bývalý arcimág Kel'Thuzad je možná nejznámějším moderním nekromantem - přispěl k rozšíření Pohromy a pádu Lordaeronu a sám vycvičil řadu svých následovníků, než se sám stal arcilichem. Lič. Čteme to lič, studenti. "Díky" mágovi Bispovi, který zásobil a cvičil gnolly, dnes víme i o případech nekromantů mezi gnolly, například o Moldfangovi. V naší době jako nemrtvé chápeme převážně jednotky Pohromy a jejich zbytky... či Opuštěné, protože se nemrtvou stala téměř polovina lidské rasy. Typické znaky nemrtvých Nemrtví jsou tedy původně žijící bytosti oživené nepřirozenou či duchovní mocí. Jako nemrtvé označujeme všechny, kteří fungují normálně dál, i když se zastavily jejich životní funkce. Nejčastější typ nemrtvého je zombie či duch. Většina nemrtvých jsou typicky nemyslící, krvežíznivé bytosti, které nenávidí cokoli živého, co se jim připlete do cesty, a pokusí se to zlikvidovat. thumb|left|700px Nemrtvé neovlivní mentální kouzla jako strach, spánek, mentální ovládnutí. Nicméně kněží a paladini je dokáží uvěznit či zastrašit pomocí světla. Nemrtví nespí, nemusí jíst, i když se tak dokáží částečně obnovit, přesto nemají fungující zažívací systém ani krevní oběh. Nemohou prolévat slzy. Nelze je měnit na ovce, králíčky a ani jiný milá chundelatá zvířátka. Pokud se o to pokusíte jinou cestou, než transmutační, například formou iluze, nemrtvého vždy prozradí pach... zabere pouze iluze vyššího řádu, útočící na vícero smyslů naráz. Nepřítelem sesilatele pak ovšem je jakékoli divinační kouzlo. A tak jako tak nemrtvého obvykle prozradí i reakce živých zvířat v jeho okolí, zvláště těch domestikovaných, zvyklých na pach živých humanoidů (dobytek, strážní psi). U koček byla vypozorována zvláště silná schopnost detekce nemrtvých, včetně nehmotných druhů. thumb|left|400px Nemrtvé nelze stáhnout z kůže krom některých nemrtvých zvířat jako kanců, psů, medvědů a netopýrů. Ostatně, kdo zaslal anonymní dotaz s touto otázkou? Proč by vlastně někdo stahoval nemrtvým kůži? Nač ji potřebujete?! Duše nemrtvých jsou nedokonale spojeny s jejich těly - temná magie, která je udržuje zároveň tlumí pouto mezi jejich tělem a duší, proto cítí bolest či nepohodlí mnohem slaběji, než živí. Podobně jiné fyzické podněty jsou pro ně tlumené... a právě proto je světlo a snaha je světlem léčit, tak velice zraňuje: neguje totiž stínovou magii, která je drží "v celku a v pohybu". thumb|400px Primární výjimkou z tohoto jsou netělesní nemrtví, kterým jsou fyzické vjemy zcela cizí, i když svou tohou po doteku mohou zabít živou bytost, které se sami pokusí přiblížit. Do skupiny zcela odpojené od vjemů těla rozhodně patří LICH, protože tento druh nemrtvého nekromanta svou duši uzavřel ve svitku, klenotu, krystalu či nádobě, které souhrnně říkáme phylacterium... a to pak použil, aby si vygeneroval fyzickou podobu. Toto je mimo jiné také důvodem, proč těla lichů nevypadají jako nic, čím byli zaživa... a proč, pokud je chcete skutečně zabít, musíte zničit jejich phylacterium. Zpět k nemrtvým všeobecně. Většina z novodobých nemrtvých, kteří povstali během Třetí války, trpí kromě své speciální kondice i neřestí či zlem ...tyto neřesti jsou pojistkou či poutem, které do nich Král Lichů vložil při jejich vzniku, aby tak vybudoval zlou, pro něj snadno ovladatelnou, armádu nestvůr, které vyhladí lidstvo - tedy to, co při posledním pokusu Plamenné legie dobýt Azeroth zastavilo postup démonů. Jako příklad uvedeme závislost rytířů smrti na bolesti a na tom, aby ji mohli způsobovat. Pokud nedostanou svou dávku agonie, kterou způsobili, začnou trpět ochromující bolestí, která je nakonec uvrhne do krvežíznivé hysterie, ve které ztratí moc sami nad sebou. Zombie a Opuštění pak trpí nenasytným hladem po mase živých ...a San'layn jsou závislí na konzumaci krve. Všeobecně je většina zotročených nemrtvých nějakým způsobem mučena a tak držena v poslušnosti... někteří to dokonce vítají jako daň za svůj "život věčný". thumb|left|400pxTi, co si svůj stav uvědomují, jsou emočně stoičtí, melancholičtí. Všeobecně je jejich nejčastější emocí hněv. Existují ovšem zápisky z experimentů v Undercity, které dokazují, že někteří Opuštění se začali pomalu vracet i k zábleskům pozitivních emocí... a jejich smysly se zostřují, například dotek, čich, et cetera. Tyto záznamy ovšem hovoří o extrémní vzácnosti takového jevu, obvykle také doprovázeným znechucením ze sebe samých, protože začnou chutnat hnilobu ve svých hrdlech a ústech a dokonce cítí červy hýbající se jejich těly. Většina z "procitnuvších" nemrtvých buď zešílela, nebo spáchala sebevraždu. Někteří Opuštění jsou týráni vzpomínkami na to, co vykonali ve službách Pohromy a propadnou lítosti či šílenství. Jiní se s takovou minulostí smířili a někteří další v ní nalezli zalíbení a v podobných činech pak nadále pokračují. 'Kategorizace nemrtvých' Nemrtvé dělíme do tří základních skupin: *'kostěníči kostliví, ' *'éteričtí, nehmotní, netělesní - bez fyzického těla v tomto případě - tedy duchové...' *'tělesní či tvoření z masa' Každá ze skupin pak má specifika spojená s jejich chováním, útoky, bojem proti nim a i jejich detekcí a ochranou před nimi. Náš výklad začneme u kostlivých, přejdeme k éterickým a skončíme u nejpočetnější - "tělesné" či masité skupiny. 'Kostění (Skeletal)' Kostlivci se liší svou mocí i možnou inteligencí, kterou mají, jsou dokonale imunní na jedy a bodné zbraně, kupodivu. Většina z nich je bez vlastní mysli a vůle, ti kteří vznikli na bojišti bývají dokonce oděni do zbytků oděvu či zbroje. Ti, co byli vytvořeni schopnějšími nekromanty, dokáží sesílat kouzla. Pokud jsou dostatečně fyzicky poškozeni, magie držící kosti dohromady vyprchá. Nejúčelnější se v tomto směru ukázaly tupé zbraně, světlo a oheň. Ze silnějších mrtvol... tedy ze silnějších živých jedinců... vznikají silnější nemrtví - například kostry vzniklé z vrykulů, ledových a bouřných obrů jsou doslova gigantické a mnohem nebezpečnější a silnější, než běžní kostlivci. 'Kostlivec' Takový kostlivec je základní prototyp vyvolávaný nekromanty přímo na bojišti za použití Vozů na "maso" - pluhů nabírajících mrtvoly, ze kterých byli pak tito nejjednodušší nemrtví stvořeni uprostřed boje pro doplnění jednotek Pohromy - nemívali ale dlouhou "životnost" thumb|left|300px Oproti tomu kostlivý válečník je vyšší kasta kostlivce, je vychytralý, má vzpomínky na svou minulost, je krvežíznivý, a je schopen jisté strategie, stejně tak plnit komplikovanější úkoly. Vzpomínky na city, které mívali zaživa, u nich probouzí hněv - kostliví válečníci existují jen pro pomstu a zabíjení. Lze se setkat i s kostlivými mágy, ale zde je nutná opatrnost - ti nikdy neslouží nekromantovi, spíše se k němu přidají jako spojenci a jsou extrémně nebezpeční. Kdysi bývali sami nekromanty, jedním z nich je například Vectus, kterého jsme viděli ve Scholomance. 'Kostěný golem' Kostěný golem je smrtící konstrukt, poháněný slizem a žlučí nemrtvých... to je ta zelená tekutina, kterou vídáte ve stokách v Undercity. Typické jsou pro ně dlouhé pařáty jako kosy... jedním z nich je například Rattlegore, kterého se nyní snaží obnovit ve Scholomance jeho pán, rektor Gandling. Dále můžete potkat kostěná zvířata (okřídlení plazi, koně, psi, raptoři..) jako byl i kostěný avatar loa Hakkara, nebo jako jsou oři Opuštěných. Pak jsou zde kostění a ledoví draci a wyrmové, které využíval hlavně poslední Lich King jako své strážce, posly, válečné stroje a jízdní prostředky... a nemrtvá, morová i kostěná a ledová dráčata, sloužící patrně jako testovací subjekty. 'Kostěný wraith' Jedná se o zrůdu, o které se věřilo, že je stvořením Lich Kinga, protože jediný známý do jeho pádu byl Lord Marrowgar... nicméně znovuobjevení Uldumu a Síní Počátku ukázalo, že tyto bytosti mohou vznikat i náhodně. Earthrager Ptah nevypadá, že by kdy mohl být spojen s Pohromou či Lich Kingem - možná to nakonec byl právě on a legendy o něm, kdo Arthase inspiroval ke stvoření Marrowgara. 'Lich' Lich je mocný nemrtvý nekromant, který ovládá neskutečnou sílu a svou smrtelnou duši ukryl v krystalu, kameni, svitku či nádobě, které říkáme phylacterium. Protože lichové Pohromy Ner'zhula nikdy nezklamali, daroval jim kontrolu nad ledovými elementy severu... proto krom své vlastní nekromancie ovládají i nejsilnější ledová kouzla. Krom jeho vlastních lichů, které stvořil z první generace rytířů smrti, existují další, kteří svou dráhu začali jako smrtelní - nejčastěji lidští - nekromanti. Jedním z nich je samotný Kel'Thuzad, jehož osud po druhém vymetení Naxxramas nám zůstává tajemstvím. 'Éteričtí (Incorporeal)' Netělesní nemrtví - tedy duše a duchové mrtvých, se dělí na několik kategorií, z nichž někeré druhy jsou k živým vlídné. Jiné naopak plné zášti. Tyto nemrtvé je ovšem problém detekovat pouhým okem, obvykle k jejich detekci slouží magie nebo víra - ať už šamanská nebo víra ve světlo svaté. Pokusíme se vám ukázat iluze některých z nich, avšak myslete na to, že abyste je spatřili doopravdy, musíte na to být : a) školení a cvičení - ať jako šaman, mág, kněz nebo paladin : b) připravení - to jest, víte, že se v daném místě mají vyskytovat, nebo jste prostě posera : c) oni sami si vás mohli vybrat, a pak jste jediní, kdo je vidí... a pravděpodobně tak pro ostatní skončíte označeni za blázna. Berte tedy v potaz, že co spatříte, jsou pouhé iluze pro potěchu vašeho oka. Éteričtí nemrtví bývají nazýváni bloudícími předky či neklidnými loa... nebo prostě strašidly. Takovým příkladem může být i duch. 'Duch' Duch je obvykle mučená duše trpící agonií nesmrti, dost často zadržena na místě proti své vůli, někdy si ani neuvědomí, že již nežije a dál bloudí a jedná, jako by žila... Doslova tak stále osciluje mezi Vířící prázdnotou a světem živých... hledá vysvobození z věčného utrpení. Takové duše bývají obětí nehod či vražd a krutého zacházení zaživa. Jiní si jsou svého stavu vědomi a jsou o to nešťastnější, nebývají nutně zlí, ale občas touží po fyzickém doteku a způsobí tak živému bolest nebo i smrt, protože si nejsou vědomi své aury. U některých duchů lze i po smrti poznat podle jejich tvaru jejich původní rasu... zachovávají si podobu, kterou měli zaživa. 'Revenant' Druhem ducha je i Revenant, "navrátilec". Ačkoli se jedná o elementální duchy, sloužící prastarým a spadající do elementální sféry... v Northrendu se vyskytla jejich nejtajemnější a nejděsivější varianta. Revenant smrti, či navrátilec z hrobu má až znepokojivě lidskou podobu a ovládá stínovou a nekromantickou magii... dá se říci, že jejich podobu určuje spíše zbroj, kterou mají na sobě, jako by to byla iluze. Svědci, kteří je pozorovali, tvrdili, že se obvykle objevují na hřbitovech, kde exhumují mrtvé... jen aby na ně mohli nekonečně dlouho zírat. Pokud jsou napadeni, neváhají použít nekromancii k tomu, aby proti vám poslali celý hřbitov, na kterém jste je nalezli. 'Stín' Stín je esence duše podobná duchovi, který setrval po smrti na místě... ti, kteří vznikli po nějaké tragédii se obvykle živým vyhýbají, ale mohou se stát i jejich spojenci. Ti, kteří byli povoláni či vytvořeni úmyslně jako dobrovolné sebevražedné oběti Kultu Zatracených slouží jen svému zlému účelu a Pohromě. Tito byli tvoření obětováním akolytů kultu Zatracených v Obětních jamách, kdy byli absolventi školy a vyvolení kultu nakaženi Morem a nekrolyté se několik dní soustředili na to, aby jejich bědnou tělesnou schránku proměnili v nemrtvou entitu, které se nedá dotknout. Pro běžného smrtelníka byli tito téměř nedetekovatelní špióni Krále Liche nebezpečím, i když většinou nedokáží na živé zaútočit, protože jsou nehmotní, a detekovatelní jsou pouze pomocí magie. Jak jsme si řekli ve Scholomance, každý Stín nenávidí připomínky svého života a svůj vlastní odraz, pokud jim je ukázán, protože se pokládají za znovuzrozené a povznesené. 'Strašidlo (spectre) ' - je druh ducha, který straší v místě, kde zemřel, zachoval si své vědomí, ale nyní nenávidí vše živé. Vznikli spíše nehodou, než rituální obětí či za pomoci nekromancie. 'Přízrak (wraith)' Wraithi jsou bytosti podobné duchům, bánším a stínům - obvykle jsou elfího, trolího či lidského původu. Jsou to zlí a násilní duchové závidící živým jejich štěstí - i když jsou neustále posedlí hněvem a nenávistí k životu, dokáží se ovládnout a jednat plánovitě a logicky, dokáží se smrtelnými uzavírat dohody a dbát na jejich dodržení... jen proto, aby živé nakonec zničili. Wraithi si pamatují všechny své minulé životy, dokáží posednout a ovládnout každého, kdo se dá proměnit v nemrtvého a vzápětí jeho pomocí napadnou domnělého vůdce skupiny. Pokud jim tato taktika nevyjde, místo toho své soky proklejí. Dávají přednost boji za pomoci magie a jsou to právě oni, kdo je označován za tvůrce Wightů, jakým byl Putricide, nebo jako je Ravenian. 'Bánší (meluzína, smrtonoška)' První bánší byly původně elfky, které padly ve Válce prastarých a tisíce let jejich duše nedokázaly po své smrti opustit Azeroth a bloudily jím za svého příšerného jekotu a naříkání. Ner'zhul, král Lichů, se dozvěděl o jejich existenci a najal je do vojsk Pohromy... thumb|400px ...později, když Arthas napadl Quel'Thalas, zjistil, že bánší dokáže vytvořit z vznešených elfek... první novodobou bánší se tak stala hraniční generálka Sylvanas Windrunner. Někteří o ní říkají, že je ale i ve své smrti stejná, jako byla zaživa. Chladná, ješitná a vypočítavá. Pod kontrolou Ner'zhula byly bánší drženy tak, aby si jen částečně uvědomovaly sebe sama - svou bolest a zoufalství, které pak chtěly šířit dál. Kromě jejich příšerného kvílení a ohlušujícího jeku, umí tyto nemrtvé proklít a posednout tělo živé bytosti a nahradit tak jejich duši svou vlastní - v tu chvíli ale ztratí svou původní spektrální formu. 'Valkýry' Val'kyr jsou posly a konateli Lich Kinga ve světě duchů, existovaly již pradávno před ním jako bojovnice vrykulů a štítonošky z dávných časů, které si vybraly sloužit válečníkům svého lidu i po smrti. Novodobé valkýry jsou dílem Krále Lichů a vznikly z ženských vrykulů osady Valkyrion, podle vědomostí, co máme, přežilo pád Arthase jen devět valkýr a z nich nyní existují již jen 4. Tyto vyšší valkýry jsou schopné oživovat nemrtvé a vyvolat menší valkýry, které mají část jejich schopností, ty ale nejsou součástí původního paktu, který devítka uzavřela se Sylvanas po pádu Krále Lichů. Královna Sylvanas pečlivě stráží tajemství místa jejich pobytu v Azerothu. 'Bludičky (Wisp)' Za éterické nemrtvé můžeme například pokládat i bludičky nočních elfů a spirit healery, na které někeří věří. Vysvětlení jejich povahy bych ale nechala na povolanějších, snad jen tolik, že wispy byly tou mocí, která zastavila v bitvě o Hyjal Archimonda. 'Tělesní, masití (Corporal)' Nuže, tělesní nemrtví jsou běžné mrtvoly či části těl reanimované nekromanty či Morem... popřípadě jsou různě spojeni a sešiti do monstrozit jako jsou Hnusové. thumb|left|400pxOd kostěných je samozřejmě odlišují zbytky masa na kostrách - a dá se říci, že se jedná o nemrtvé všech živých rast od gnomů po troly, elfy, gnolly, quillboary... atd. Způsob jejich likvidace je zhruba stejný jako u většiny ostatních nemrtvých: světlo a magie - energie, která desintegruje pouto mezi jejich tristní tělesnou schránkou a duší, která je k ní nedokonale připojena. Samozřejmě tito nemrtví jsou zranitelní i běžnými zbraněmi, jak byste řekli... dost velké zranění je dokáže rozložit na prvo-částice. Nejlepší způsob fyzické likvidace je rozdrcení či stětí hlavy. Jedy, nemoce a omamné látky na ně mají minimální či pražádný účinek. 'Zombie' Za spodek potravního řetězce Pohromy byla označena běžná zombie. Je to také první stádium proměny živého člověka nakaženého Morem ve "finální produkt", to jest ghůla. Zombie jsou primitivní, pomalé, instiktivní, hloupější než hnusové, inteligentnější se zdají pouze ty, které se zbavily vlivu Pohromy a staly se Opuštěnými. Typickým příkladem je například náš... průvodce Scholomance, lorekeeper Polkelt. Dříve strážil komnatu tajemství celého panství a byl znalcem historie a arkány... nyní, jak se zdá,je jakékoli "lore", které znal, patrně ztraceno, protože zombie... moc inteligentní nejsou. Nejčastější typ je lidská zombie, ale dají se najít i zombie jiných ras a dokonce i zvířat, podobně jako u kostlivců. 'Ghůl ' Ghůlové jsou kanibalové, původně lidští obyvatelé Stratholme a Lordaeronu, léčí se požíráním padlých a jsou velice odolní a draví. Během Třetí války byli nasazeni jako úderné jednotky a zároveň využíváni i k těžbě dřeva pro stavby Pohromy... a posléze i saronitu v Northrendu, protože jsou schopni plnit komplikovanější příkazy, než zombie a kostlivci. Ghůlové jsou hnijící, pokřivení a vyrostly jim tesáky, drápy a spáry - je to vrcholné stádium Moru určeného k likvidaci lidské rasy a její proměny na nemrtvou armádu. 'Geist' Geisti jsou odporné plazivé bytosti s provazy oběšenců kolem krků, vznikli reanimací popravených zločinců, proto jsou obratní, rychlí a zákeřní. Umí se skrývat ve stínech a poznáte je podle provazu na krku a kápi po popravě, ze které zírá jejich jediné oko. Jakožto nižší kasta byli využíváni na manuální práce. Dokáží plynule hovořit obecnou řečí i ostatními jazyky, co znali zaživa - známý je například Skokan, the Leaper, který se přidal k Ebon Blade. 'Wight' Wight je neobvyklý druh nemrtvého, určený k tomu, aby nakazil co nejvice živých. thumb|400px Wighti vzdáleně připomínají zombie, ale jejich těla vzrostla do monstrózní velikosti a zmutovala... jsou deformovaní. Říká se, že wighti jsou tvořeni z schopnějších nepřátel pohromy, které wraithi udrželi naživu co nejdéle, nakazili je Morem a pak je proměnili ještě zaživa. Wighti obvykle zastávají dúležité posty - například úředníci ve Stratholme, bodyguardi masového golema Thaddiuse... a je zde Ravenian, miláček rektora Gandlinga, který dostává na hraní studenty, co propadli u zkoušek, nebo porušili školní řád. Rozhodně mají jistou inteligenci a někteří v Citadele vedli své vlastní výzkumy - například Professor Putricide... kterému vděčíme za takové odpornosti jako je Masová stvůra nebo Chrlič Moru. 'Hnus' Hnus je nemrtvá stvůra vzniklá z mnoha mrtvých těl jako druh konstruktu, jsou to obrovské a sešité, hnijící bytosti s odhalenými vnitřnostmi. Páchnou, kape z nich shnilá krev a sliz, rádi trhají vše, co vidí, nosí obří sekáčky a řetězy s háky, které používají k rozsekání nepřátel na kusy, které se jim snadněji požírají. Jejich inteligenci lze průměrem přirovnat k ogrům... a stejně jako všichni nemrtví touží jen po požírání masa živých. Během třetí války byly tyto zrůdy skládány na Jatkách a také ve Fleshworks. Opuštění je stále sešívají jako své elitní strážce přímo v Apotekáriu. Nejznámější Hnus je asi Patchwerk. Rozlišujeme několik variant hnusů. Masová stvůra To byl projekt, na kterém pracoval profesor Putricide ve Fleshworks v Ledové Citadele ke konci války s Lich Kingem. Máme jisté náznaky, že na podobném projektu pracuju Kult i ve Scholomance. Masový obr - rozlišujeme dva typy, jeden z nich je "obřího typu" jakožto Putridus the Ancient a jemu podobní, sešití z těl vrykulů v Norhtrendu. Tento typ je mimo sever vzácný. Pak "kyborgský" typ jako napříhlad Bythius... jednalo se o prototyp, který byl častěji vidění v Naxxramas. Masový titán - asi největší kolos Pohromy, jedním z nich byl Thaddius a druhým Thrym. Nezdálo se, že disponují vysokou inteligencí. 'Morový pes' Zdá se to být druh Hnusa sešitého výlučně ze zvířecích částí, patří k novějším výtvorům Pohromy. Byli k spatřeni v Naxxramas, Ledové citadele i ve Scholazar. Jmenujme například Glutha, Stinky a Precious. 'Eruptor Moru či Chrlič Moru' Toto patřilo k posledním experimentům Krále Lichů, které nařídil v Citadele. Tato zrůdnost údajně vzniká jedině z těl taurenů a orků. Jsou násilní, extrémně rychlí a vyžadují... řidiče. Jako příklad uvedeme Icka a Kricka z Pit of Saron. 'Bizarnosti...' Jmenujme mur'ghouly, tedy murlocky, které v Howling Fjord nakazila Pohroma a proměnila je v "chodící nemrtvé", jedním z nich byl například Rotgill, Hnijící žábra. Mumie 'jistě vytváří řada ras Azerothu jako variantu pohřebních rituálů. Nicméně mumie ramkaheen, mumie trolů, mumie nerubianů... mívají větší prokazatelnou aktivitu i v době, kdy by měli nehybně studovat sarkofágy. Zevnitř. Mumie probuzené temnou či nekromantickou magií se zdají chovat jen málo odlišně od zombie, narozdíl od nich mají ale dost... suchou... texturu a konzistenci. 'Nerubiani, Nerubové Když už jsem zmínila Nerubiany, je načase dostat se k jejich nemrtvé variantě. Ďas kryptovní Tito nemrtví nerubiani se dělí na několik druhů - nejmohutnějším je jistě Pán krypty, jakým byl i Anub'arak, kterého po jeho smrti znovu vrátil Lich King jako překvapení, které čekalo na hrdiny Hordy a Aliance v hlubinách pod Argent Tournament. Dalšími druhy byli poletující nemrtví nerubové, kteří zničili osady taunků v Dragonblight - Icemist. Pak nižší pavoukovci přitomní téměř v každém tunelu a dolu v Northrendu... stejně tak v Ghostlands... a stále ještě obývající tunely vedoucí Thalassijskými horami až do Tirisfalu. Poslední typ nemrtvých nerubianů je druh kněze či mága, nejnebezpečnější typ, protože ovládá kouzla. Nosívá označení "vezír" a obvykle se v úlu vyskytuje jen jeden na lokaci, skryt daleko od zbraní a očí dobrodruhů za řadovými neruby. Vraťme se k dalším typům tělesných nemrtvých. 'Vargulové ' Jsou vrykulové, kteří neuspěli ve svém testu, nebyli shledání hodnými vyšších forem nesmrti, jsou to poražení z turnaje v Jotunheim. Jedním z nich byl i Ingvar Plenitel. 'Temní jezdci z Deadwind Pass' byli pašeráci prokletí Medivhem, aby navěky bloudili Deadwind Pass. 'Rytíři smrti' 'První generace ' - byli rytíři smrti poskládání z těl nejsilnějších protivníků hordy během druhé války Ner'zhulem, tou druhou posléze rytíři, které vytvořil Lich King. thumb|left|500pxPrvní generace rytířů smrti vznikla, když se Gul'dan ocitl před nucenou volbou potěšit nového náčelníka Hordy silnou jednotkou černokněžníků, která dokáže překonat lidské mágy po tom, co se jeho vlastní nekrolyté ukázali jako slabí. Rituálně povraždil své nekrolyty a duše těchto členů Koncilu Stínů pak umístil do kamenů, které umístil do palcátů. Palcáty pak vyzbrojil padlé hrdiny Stormwindu... prvním z nich byl Teron Gorefiend. Lupič Oka Dalaranu. Tito první rytíři smrti nebyli elitní bojovníci jako ti, které si později vybral Král Lichů. Byli to vysoce inteligentní černokněžníci schopni seslat silnou nekrotickou magii. Většina z nich pak uměla z těl padlých vytvořit kostlivé válečníky a posílit o ně vojska Hordy. Tito kostlivci byli bezduší a nevydrželi dlouho, ale dokázali uštědřit velké... škody. Většina těchto rytířů byla během Druhé války či těsně po ní zničena aliancí či proměněna na liche Kil'jaedenem. 'Druhá generace' První rytíři druhé generace vznikli, když se malá skupina lidských paladinů, zahořklá po rozpuštění jejich řádu, marných bojích na severu a obviněná z toho, že jsou sami nakažení Morem, jakkoli proti němu byli imunní, dostala do Ner'zhulovy ledové pevnosti na severu. Tehdy byli již temní a zoufalí - Král Lichů jim nabídl nevýslovnou moc výměnou za jejich služby a oddanost a unavení, pomstychtiví válečníci přijali tento temný pakt. thumb|500px Přestože si zachovali svou lidskost, jejich pokroucené duše byly navěky propojeny s jeho zlou vůlí... každý z nich dostal stínového oře a černý, upírský runový meč... tito rytíři se stali nejstrašlivějšími generály Pohromy a prvním z nich byl řezník Arthas Menethil. Narozdíl od Gul'danových rytířů, tito nedisponovali vlastní vůlí. Jsou známy ale i případy nedobrovolných... těch, kteří si nikdy nevybrali tak sloužit, ale byli po smrti zotročeni jako druh trestu. Možná proto, že byli silnými nepřáteli. Falric a Marwyn, Thassarian... Koltira. 'San'layn, Darkfallen' Poslední skupinou, která patří mezi "tělesné" nemrtvé, které vytvořil sám Král Lichů, jsou Padlí elfové, San'layn. Tento jedinečný druh, který byl... vzkříšen do nesmrti po Illidanově neúspěšném útoku na Ledový Trůn. thumb|left|500px Byla to rasa nemrtvých upírských krvavých elfů, elitních mágů a rytířů pod velením Krvavé královny Lana'thel, nositelky Quel'Delar před jeho roztříštěním. San'layn vlastnili dvě hlavní základny operací v Northrendu: Chrámové město En'kilah v Boreanu a Karmínové Síně uvnitř Ledové Citadely a pracovali hlavně jako vyslanci, agenti a vůdci pro Pohromu. Jejich magie se sestávala z nekromancie založené na bázi krvavé magie, používání stínu a felu. Byli zničeni, když padla Ledová citadela, za což vděčíme Slunci, stejně jako hrdinům Hordy a Aliance. Šeptají se ale legendy o tom, že někteří nebyli v době pádu Citadely na místě. Jejich osud je nám prozatím neznámý. To je vše, děkuji za pozornost. Kategorie:Bestiář Kategorie:Humanoidé Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Nemrtví